


Everything I Knew

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is alone on his birthday...or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> written for the square of _You Can't Hurry Love_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> thanks to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.
> 
> Written for [1_million_words](http://1_million_words) [haldoor](http://haldoor.livejournal.com)'s birthday challenge.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE!!” Grace shrieked, as she ran through the doors of HQ towards Steve.

“Why thank you Miss Gracie!” He said, and swiftly picked her up giving her a kiss on the side of the head.

“Are you having a nice day?” she asked, as she wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck.

“I am indeed thank you,” he replied. “I think the bad guys know it’s my birthday as they’ve all been good today!”

Grace giggled and wriggled out of his arms. “It’s about time they did!” she said.

Steve nodded in agreement.

“Where’s Danno?” she asked, and looked at his empty office.

“He said he had some errands to run,” Steve looked at his watch. “That was a while ago now, so he should be back shortly.”

“Where’s Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono?”

“I sent them home, it was quiet and they looked bored,”

“But it’s your birthday,” she said with a sad look on her face. “You shouldn’t be alone on your birthday.

“Well, I knew my best girl was coming in,” he said with a small wink. “I’m sure Kono will be at the beach if you wanted to go and see her?”

“No,” she said and shook her head and walked into Steve’s office, sitting on the couch in there. “I’ll stay here with you.”

“I’ll tell you what, let me finish up here and we’ll go get a shave ice and wait for Danno?”

“Um, okay,” Grace said, and checked her cell phone, seeing no new messages. “Shave ice sounds good, yeah, shave ice.”

“You okay Gracie?” Steve asked, and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah. When Mom dropped me off here she said she’d text me when she got home, just seeing if she had,” she said, and nodded a few times and smiled at him.

“Okay,” Steve, opened the document he had been working on, typed a few more words before saving and closing it. “Right, I’m almost done here.”

“Mom and Stan say Happy Birthday by the way! I forgot to say when I got here,” Grace said, as her phone beeped.

_“Just got here, we hopefully won’t be too long xx”_ the message read.

_“k, goin' 4 shave ice. Txt wen ready xxxx”_ Grace quickly typed back.

“She’s home now,” Grace said with a smile. “So, shave ice then?”

“Shave ice!” Steve said with a grin as he exited HQ with Grace close behind him. “Kamekona's?

“Um, can we go somewhere else? We _always_ go there,” she replied, as they got to Steve’s truck.

“Okay, we could go to the Ala Moana? I’m sure there’ll be one in there?”

“Sounds good to me,” Grace said with a smile and checked her phone again.

~~~~~~~~~~

They soon pulled up at the Ala Moana, exited the car and made their way into the food court.

“What flavor?” Steve asked, as they found a shave ice stand.

“Um, coconut and strawberry please,” Grace said, as she scanned the flavors.

“Make that two please,” Steve said to the clerk and pulled out some notes to pay with. “Go grab a table and I’ll bring them over.”

Grace nodded and walked over to the nearest free table and checked her phone once more before putting it in her pocket.

“Thanks Steve!” she said, as he handed her the cone, which she slowly started picking at.

“Everything okay Grace?” Steve asked, with concern. “You don’t seem your usual self today.”

“I’m fine Steve,” she said with a smile and looked at him. “I’m just glad I can spend some of your birthday with you.”

“I’m glad you can too,” he said and smiled back. “I’d love to know where Danno’s got to though! I might text him.”

“NO!” she said quickly, and pulled her phone out. “I’ll do it.”

_“how long? He sed he was goin 2 txt u and c where u r xxxx”_

“Done!” she said, and took another bite of her shave ice. “So, what did you get for your birthday? I left your present at Mom’s; I’ll bring it at the weekend.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything Gracie,” he said and ate some more of his own shave ice.

“Yes, I did! So there!” she said firmly and stuck her colorful tongue out at him. “So, what did you get?”

“Well, Danno got me…” he started, but was interrupted by Grace’s phone vibrating on the table. She quickly snatched it up and read the text: _“all ready, get here when you can xxx”_

She smiled and started taking large bites of her shave ice.

“Slow down Gracie!” Steve said, and looked at her. “What’s the rush?”

“Oh, that was Danno. He said he’s gone home.”

“Home?” Steve repeated, and took another bite.

“Yeah, I’m guessing he went to work, saw the truck was gone and went home?” she hedged. “You ready?

Steve nodded, and finished off the last of his shave ice before they both left and made their way out to the car.

The drive back was quick, Steve taking all the short cuts as he drove, and soon enough, they were pulling into the driveway. Steve parked the truck next to the Camaro, and they both got out.

They approached the door, and as Steve put the key into the lock, Grace asked, “So, what _did_ Danno get you then?”

Steve turned the key in the lock and turned the handle, “He got me…”

“SURPRISE!!!!” Came screams and shouts as Steve walked through the door.

“What the…” he started and he looked around the room at everyone in there.

“Happy Birthday babe,” Danny said, and kissed his cheek.

“Did you do all of this?” Steve asked, to which Danny nodded.

“With some help,” he said, and pointed at Grace, Rachel, Kono, Chin and Mary.

“MARY!” Steve said and grinned, as his sister made her way towards him.

“Happy Birthday bro!” she said, as Steve enveloped her in a hug.

“When did, how did…it doesn’t matter, you’re here!”

“It’s all his fault,” she said, and nodded towards Danny. “You’ve got a good one there.”

Steve grinned at Mary, “Yeah, I really have.” And hugged her a bit tighter before letting her go and turning to Grace, who was standing smiling at him.

“This explains a lot,” he said to her, and pulled her into another hug.

“Maybeeeee,” she said, and grinned at him. “Happy Birthday Steve.”

“Come on,” Danny said and beckoned people outside. “There’s plenty of food and drink out there.”

Grace let go of Steve, and followed everyone outside. Steve stayed back, took Danny’s hand and pulled him back slightly.

“So, this is what you were doing today then?” He said, and stroked the pad of his thumb across Danny’s hand.

Danny cocked his head and smiled, “Been planning it for a while, and needed an excuse to get away from you for a while.”

“So, you used your daughter to keep me occupied then?”

Danny smiled again, “Nah, I used _our_ daughter to keep you occupied. And as soon as Rach dropped Gracie off, she came here.”

“And Chin and Kono?”

Danny nodded, “Yep, them too.”

“How did you know I’d send them home early?”

“Because,” Danny said, and held a hand against Steve’s face. “Despite what others see and think, I know you’re a big softie, and as soon as Kono gives you those eyes, you’d send them home.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, “Am I that obvious?”

“Nope,” Danny said and lightly kissed Steve’s lips. “I just know you.”

“Thank you,” Steve mumbled against Danny’s lips.

“Happy Birthday babe,” Danny mumbled back and kissed him again. “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
